


【拔杯】地狱游记

by PalePaperMoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaperMoon/pseuds/PalePaperMoon
Summary: 一个俗套的故事，来自我的梦。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	【拔杯】地狱游记

**Author's Note:**

> 我走过我们人生的一半旅程，却又步入一片幽暗的森林，这是因为我迷失了正确的路径。啊！这森林是多么原始，多么险恶，多么举步维艰！道出这景象又是多么困难！现在想起也仍会毛骨悚然，尽管这痛苦的煎熬不如丧命那么悲惨；但是要谈到我在那里如何逢凶化吉而脱险，我还要说一说我在那里对其他事物的亲眼所见。我无法说明我是如何步入其中，我当时是那样睡眼朦胧，竟然抛弃正路，不知何去何从。——《神曲》

威尔睁开眼睛，发现自己坐在一辆有轨观光缆车的后排。这种观光缆车他年幼时和家人去加州探望亲戚时曾经坐过，样式传统且四面玻璃，从山脚缓缓驶向山顶，让里面的游客能够饱览沿途风光……当然，也给路人提供了一个机会，能够好好地观察他们这些被关在透明盒子里、喜爱探头探脑的外地佬。

观光缆车驶入山顶站，人们站起来准备下车，威尔注意到这些人虽然装束各异，但每一个人的面孔都似乎笼罩在一层薄纱之下。  
这是一个梦吗？他有些困惑。  
他是怎么来到这里的？他和汉尼拔，他们杀了红龙不是吗？  
然后呢？他们一起跳崖了，再睁开眼睛自己已到了这里。

威尔决定随机应变。他跟随着人流下车，进入站台。外面的世界笼罩在白色浓雾之中，只能看清脚下的淡黄色瓷砖地面。一位面目模糊的人引导他们走出车站，停在一扇巴洛克风格的白色大门前，几个穿着白色亚麻布长袍的人已经等在了那里。他们的表情平板，如同石膏塑像，但威尔又切切实实地感觉到他们表皮下涌动的生命力。一切都很怪异。

这种怪异感在打头的那位白衣人发出声音后达到了顶峰。“天堂。”尽管嘴唇并没有蠕动，指向大门的手臂、微微弯曲的脊背和缓慢眨动的眼睛还是暴露了声音的主人。同时，白色大门缓缓打开，里面雾气弥漫，威尔前面的人一个个地消失在了雾气之中。

很快，门口只剩下威尔一个，而白衣人正面无表情地看着他。不安逐渐汇集，也许这真是一个梦？威尔不确定地想道。他希望自己赶快醒来，然后发现自己和狗狗们正躺在木屋的床上。

仿佛顺应了他的想法，身后遥远的地方传来了几声模糊的犬吠。威尔急切地转过身——因为太着急而有一瞬晕眩——发现身后多出了一条泥泞蜿蜒的小道，通向一扇黑色铁艺大门，而身边轻薄的白纱也变成了浓重的黑雾。他走近铁门，发现门是虚掩着的，表面已经斑驳，上面的纹饰颇有几分莱克特庄园的风格。这使他诡异地有了一丝安全感。门内有一条小径，通向浓雾深处，看着两边浓得化不开的黑色，威尔只能继续前进。

小径长得看不到尽头，这给了威尔思考的时间。他依然倾向于认为这是一个漫长的怪梦，这个认知让他稍微轻松了一些。随后他想起刚刚遇到的白衣人和他口中的“天堂”，对比自己所处的“莱克特庄园”内大相径庭的景象，意识到现在自己可能正行走在“地狱之路”上。哈！他充满讽刺地想，考虑到汉尼拔的所作所为，“莱克特”和“地狱”这两个词放在一起还真是意外地般配。

在威尔就要感到疲倦时，迷雾渐渐散去，地狱的全貌展现在眼前——天空中挂满彩霞，映照着一排排木质长桌。长桌的两旁坐满了人，他们都穿着晚礼服，推杯换盏，高谈阔论。长桌上摆满了精美的餐具和应季的鲜切花卉，侍者端着餐盘穿梭其间，乐队在一旁演奏，空气中弥漫着食物的香气。一切都像一场刚刚开始的晚宴——除了……除了所有的餐盘和酒杯中都是空的。这些人用刀切割空气，用叉子插住送入口中，然后端起空酒杯一饮而尽，发出啧啧赞叹。这幅场面颇有些荒诞，威尔不禁驻足了一会。  
宴会上的人来来往往，只有一个人的餐盘中盛满了食物。他有着一头显眼的火红色头发，穿着黑色的皮衣皮裤，戴着一副奇特的机车墨镜。察觉到威尔的目光，他浮夸地举起酒杯，倾身向前，做出口型：“欢迎来到地狱！”

威尔强迫自己转开视线看向前方。路的尽头是一栋匡提科式的玻璃大楼，里面灯火通明，似乎还有一些往来的人影。他犹豫了一阵，向大楼走去。如果这里真的是地狱的话，威尔苦笑了一下，那么这栋楼里很可能会有一千个愤怒的杰克﹒克劳福德同时将一千份案件卷宗甩在他的面前，并冲他大吼大叫。

进入玻璃门，里面是空荡荡的白色大理石大厅，大厅的左侧是两架电梯，已经停止工作，威尔只好从右侧的楼梯间拾级而上。楼梯间空无一人，但是，渐渐地，不远处传来了窃窃私语的声音。  
随着楼层的升高，说话声越来越大。到了第六层，声音仿佛就在楼梯间的门后。威尔推开门，看见走廊上站满了“人”，正在大声交谈。这些“人”的服装是纸质的，上面印满密密麻麻的文字和图片，他在其中看到了以前经手过的那些案件的卷宗和报导，这使他感到不安。  
正当他想要悄悄离开时，那些“人”似乎发现了他，谈话声戛然而止。伴随着纸张翻动时的“哗哗”声，那些“人”一个个地转过身来。他们的面孔让威尔惊恐地僵住了——那是一张张皱巴巴的纸片，上面印着自己被送往贝弗利遇害现场时弗雷迪﹒劳资拍下的，戴着白色面罩的照片。威尔感到这些纸人的目光透过照片中自己无神的眼睛投在他身上，带着恶意的窥探。他向后退去，却撞上了一堵墙——向上和向下的台阶不知何时已经消失了，同时走廊的另一头悄然出现了一扇门。威尔只得硬着头皮从纸人堆里挤了过去，忍受着无数个威尔冷漠的视线。纸张与布料纤维摩擦的声音令人头皮发麻，他低下头试图避免眼神接触，但那些视线和声音一直追随着他，直到他将它们关在走廊尽头的门后。

门后是一个办公室，一张张办公桌整齐地排列着，上面放置着办公用品和台式机，一些穿着商务西装的男男女女在其间穿梭，两侧的落地玻璃窗外是昏黄的天空。这是一间非常普通的办公室——如果没有考虑到他现在身处地狱的话。威尔注意到正对着的那一面墙上有一扇门，这意味着除去破窗而出，想要离开就只能横穿房间。他深吸一口气，压下心中越发强烈的不安，目前为止屋子里的人还没有注意到他，只要顺着墙根走过去，很快……他一边这样想着，一边行动了起来。而当他刚迈出一只脚，就像触动了什么机关一样，所有人都停下动作，朝这边看来。  
“看，那是威尔﹒格雷厄姆！”  
“威尔﹒格雷厄姆！我听说他……”  
“是那个威尔﹒格雷厄姆吗？他……”  
不加遮掩的对话、指指点点的手势伴随着讽刺的腔调很快充斥了整个空间。  
威尔﹒格雷厄姆，威尔﹒格雷厄姆，威尔﹒格雷厄姆……  
威尔发誓他的脑海中只是冒出了“我真想让他们快点闭嘴”这个念头，等到下一秒反应过来时，自己已经牢牢扼住了身边一个金发女人的脖子。他是那样地使劲，以至于听到了喉骨断裂时发出的清脆的“嘎嘣”声。女人的胸膛不断地起伏，双手徒劳地挥动着，试图扳开威尔的手。只要再过几秒，这只无礼的母猪就再也不会发出噪音了……他满足地想到。威尔看向女人的双眼，想要亲眼见证她的生命在自己手中消逝，随后，他看见了自己倒映在女人眼中疯狂的笑脸。  
仿佛被一桶冰水从头淋到了脚，威尔一个战栗，松开了自己的双手。

后面的事情变得很模糊，自己似乎推开了身边围着的人群（他们还维持着原来的表情，机械地发出“威尔﹒格雷厄姆”的声音），跌跌撞撞地冲出了房间，沿着走廊一路狂奔，最后跌坐在一扇木头大门旁。  
他刚刚都干了些什么？他怎么能对一个人（无论她是不是真的）痛下杀手只因为她在自己耳边喋喋不休？事实上，相比这些，更令他毛骨悚然的是自己竟然乐在其中。  
威尔痛苦地捂住了脸，这里的确是地狱……

无论如何，应该尽快离开。放下了手，威尔发现身边原来紧闭的大门正在缓缓打开。不祥的预感涌上心头，但他还是着了魔般地向门内望去。  
那是一个很小的卧室，卧室里的小床上，一个女孩正背对着他坐着。女孩的背影像极了——“阿比盖尔！”他情不自禁地叫了出来。即使在这样的环境下，女孩的身影还是让他感到安慰。听到了他的呼唤，女孩身形一顿，转过身来，对着他露出了笑容。威尔也报以微笑，但随即，他的笑容僵在了脸上——女孩光洁的脖子上出现了一道伤口，一把无形的刀正在缓慢地划开她的皮肉。随着伤口的扩大，鲜血慢慢地溢出，顺着脖子流下，滴落在雪白的床单上。威尔嘶吼着想要冲进房间，但一股无形的力量横亘在他们中间，他只能看着阿比盖尔脸上的笑意变成了惊恐，她的脸色逐渐苍白，仅仅几秒钟时间，一个鲜活的女孩就化为枯骨，最后变为齑粉消散在了空气中。

梦魇重现，威尔感觉自己的理智已经岌岌可危。他发疯般地在迷宫般的大楼中寻找出口，绝望地推开一扇扇房门，穿过挤满纸人的长廊，经过空荡荡的大厅，终于在角落里找到了电梯间。所幸，电梯正在工作。他颤抖地按下了下行键，伴随着机械缓慢运行的声音，仿佛过了一个世纪，电梯终于在“叮”的一声后停了下来，随着电梯门的开启，白色大理石出现在威尔眼前。  
他松了一口气，推开了那扇熟悉的玻璃门。

外面已是另一番景象。  
天色阴沉，像黑色的大伞压在头顶，一切都蒙上了一层暗色的影子。一条路从威尔脚下向远方延伸。路两旁是用砖块和木板垒成的一排排低矮的小桌子，每个桌子后面都坐着一只人形生物，它们身上裹着肮脏到难以辨认出颜色的布料，低垂的头上罩着兜帽，有的兜帽下垂下几缕油腻的毛发，随着这些人形生物的“呼吸”而微微颤动着。威尔能感到从兜帽中射出的贪婪视线正钉在自己身上，就像猎人锁定了猎物。这些生物面前的木板已朽烂发黑，上面散落着某种小型动物的残肢，肮脏的皮毛裹着白色的骨骼与暗黄色的脂肪暴露在空气中，几只蛆虫在其间翻进翻出，散发着令人作呕的腐臭味。有几只生物正抓着这些腐肉靠近兜帽，做出嗅闻的动作，随后腐肉消失在兜帽下的黑暗中，伴随着“咯吱，咯吱”的咀嚼声。

那个红色头发的恶魔（威尔现在确定他是恶魔了，毕竟地狱里只有它们能够这样自在）不知道从哪里冒了出来。“你知道吗，”他说道，脸上带着得意的笑容，“我发现人类总是存在一种错误的认识——以为自己进入一扇门后，还能通过那扇门回到原点。”

大地震颤，匡提科大楼开始塌陷，那些黑色的怪物骚动了起来。威尔将手伸向后腰本能地想要拔枪，但他摸了个空。怪物们一拥而上，瞬间将他淹没，他得以窥见这些怪物的真身。  
肮脏的布料下并没有任何可以被称作“生命”的东西，只是一团团蛆虫和腐烂的血肉，这些血肉不断地缠绕着，翻滚着，像一头巨兽吞噬着一切，很快，全部的空间都被它们占据。  
它们牢牢地附着在威尔身上，他倒在了地上，徒劳地挣扎着，想要抬起身子，他看见不远处的恶魔摘下墨镜，露出了金色的瞳孔和黑色的瞳仁。威尔望进他的眼睛，看到了自己在其中的倒影，正在一点点地被蛆虫和血肉腐蚀。透过恶魔那金色的瞳孔，他不合时宜地开始共情。  
“不……”威尔在脑海中呻吟起来，来自他人的幸灾乐祸和来自自己的痛苦绝望撕扯着他，他仿佛被生生劈成了两半。与此同时，那些紧紧附着在他身上的怪物们蠕动起来，死死地压住他，他感到更多陌生的情绪和记忆透过皮肤涌入自己的身体，快乐的，绝望的，喜悦的，愤怒的……随着这些情绪，他时而被抛向高空，时而被丢入低谷，时而挣扎于炎热干涸的沙漠之中，时而又漂泊在冰冷无垠的汪洋之上。他痛苦的过往也被翻了出来，家人的冷漠，同伴的排挤，同僚们怀疑的眼神，亲近之人惊恐的目光……怪物们嘎嘎怪笑，在他的精神世界里大快朵颐，而他手脚冰凉四肢僵硬，已深陷其中无法脱身。

威尔闭上了眼睛，但想象中的剧痛并没有袭来。他听见有人在呼唤自己，一声一声，他听见恶魔愤怒的叫喊，随后一切归于宁静。

“威尔，威尔？醒醒，威尔。”水流的声音进入脑海，有人在轻拍自己的脸颊。意识逐渐回笼，威尔感到浑身湿漉漉的，骨头和肌肉仿佛被重物碾过一般疼痛。他睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的是一轮惨白的月亮，随后他发现自己似乎躺在一块木板上，身上盖着一张毯子，而汉尼拔正半跪在他身边，旁边散落着一些染着血的纱布和空药瓶。威尔从未见过医生如此狼狈的样子——平常梳得一丝不苟的发型现在正乱七八糟地支着，还在往下滴水；眼角乌青，半边脸肿的老高，脸上全是大大小小的伤口；一边的胳膊似乎骨折了；胸前的枪伤也在不断地往外渗血，在昂贵的白色衬衫上晕出一片黑色印记。但即使是这样，他的眼神仍然令威尔感到莫名地安心。  
“发生了什么？”威尔吃力地咽下一口吐沫，下意识地问道。  
“杀死红龙后，我们坠崖了。”汉尼拔一边说，一边仔细地观察着他的表情。“我事先让千代在这里备了一艘小船以便不时之需，现在我们正在船上。你刚刚因为失血和低温症休克了一段时间，不过我想现在应该无碍了。”他顿了顿，继续说道：“但是我们还是需要尽快离开，找地方处理伤口。杰克应该很快就会开始搜索这里。”  
威尔点了点头。他伸出手，示意汉尼拔把他从甲板上拉起来。“为什么你总是能把我带出这 天杀的 地狱？”终于倚着汉尼拔站起来时，威尔小声咕哝道，发音因为口腔中残存的血液而含混不清。汉尼拔因为他言语中小小的粗鲁而蹙眉，但随即，他的眉头平复而嘴角却微微上扬。他没有说什么，而是帮助威尔抓住身旁的栏杆以稳住身形，然后往驾驶室走去。  
“也许你正在走向地狱。”在回到驾驶室前，汉尼拔用他那一贯平静的声调说道。  
“我们。”威尔想说，但他把话咽了回去，沉默地望向海面。红龙刺下的那一刀让他半张脸都在抽痛，他不想费劲说话了。 

海风呼啸，帆船在冰冷的月光下滑入黑暗。


End file.
